Shades of Gray
by Sarah Rose Serena
Summary: Let's take a different route through Shades of Gray, shall we? What if it was Claire strapped to the bomb? Claire. Nathan. Peter. All the shades of gray between them.


_**Shades of Gray**_

_Heroes_

Claire Bennett pulled the terry cloth robe tighter around herself as she descended the stairs, intent on the popcorn her mother assured would be waiting for her in the microwave. After the day they'd had, what with aiding and abetting a fugitive's getaway, sharing a kiss in intense circumstances with an older guy who could breathe underwater, and then sending said guy away, on the run from the government, knowing she'd never see him again… it was a busy day.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she pulled the steaming, greasy bag of popcorn out of the microwave, and made her way into the living room to set up the movie. She couldn't help but think back on said busy day, and remember how her mother had handled the situation. For the first time in her life, Claire had looked at Sandra Bennett with admiration and awe. And the fact that her father had never seen how amazing she could have been, as his partner, rather than being left in the dark constantly just made her more angry at him.

Claire sat down on the sofa, clutching the bag on her lap and snacking on it as she waited for her mom. She really was going to miss Alex… a little. It didn't escape her attention that that bitch agent had been right when she commented on Claire's _type_. First with West, then Alex… it was obvious that she had a pattern, however unintentional it was. Claire sighed, shaking her head to try to banish the train of thought. It also didn't escape her attention just who these guys she seemed drawn to reminded her of. It wasn't her fault. It was natural to develop some sort of innate fondness towards guys like that: dark hair, dark eyes, special powers, caring and gentle… hero potential.

She was like any other 17 year old girl when it came to that, only instead of worshipping her favorite rock star, pinning his poster up to her wall and fantasizing about someone unreachable, her affection had diverted to her hero. It was only natural… the only problem with that was the unexpected connection between them. How was she supposed to prevent something like that? She had no control over who her father was.

The stubborn part of Claire, the part that was in love with denial wanted to shake her head and pout. Alex looked nothing like Peter. _Nothing_… And West was too power obsessed to be anything similar to Peter Petrelli.

She worried about him though, every night, sitting by her window, looking up into the sky… hoping he was out there, and had managed to avoid capture. She wanted to be out there with him, she wanted to save him and the others. She wanted to return the favor, do her part… be the hero. That was why she had to help Alex. She needed to do something, something to make her useful.

"Mom…? Are you coming?" She called up the stairs, returning to the kitchen for a soda, her throat already screaming at her for the salty popcorn. She dropped the bag onto the island counter as she passed by towards the fridge. Her hand clasped around the cool handle just as an arm wrapped around her, a hand slamming against her mouth as she jumped, muffling her scream.

Before she could do anything more to fight off her unknown attacker, Claire felt a sharp pinprick in her neck, right before her world went dark.

-x-

Nathan's eyes widened in horror as his mother pulled away, meeting his gaze with dreaded certainty. They stood in the Petrelli mansion's garden, after she stopped him from following his brother up into the sky with her whispered warning.

"You're wrong." He told her, shaking his head in denial.

"I'm not." She countered simply.

"You've been wrong before, Ma. Dreams aren't foolproof, even yours."

"This one is. I'm sure of it." Nathan took a step back, searching her face intently. When he found no doubt there, he spun around, launching up into the air immediately, leaving a ringed circle of displaced air in his wake.

Landing a few seconds later in front of Building 26, Nathan hurried inside, intent on finding Hunter and proving his prophetic mother wrong. Instead, what he found was a half empty office, and Noah Bennett.

"Noah, I need to talk to you." Nathan spoke in a hushed tone, ushering the agent towards a secluded corner, wary of anyone overhearing them.

"If it's about Peter, there are a few things we need to get straight."

"It's not about Peter. Listen to me, when did you last speak with Claire?" Nathan asked, keeping his tone and expression neutral as the other man's attention immediately piqued, a protective defensiveness already guarding his expression.

"A few days ago, what's going on?"

"I want you to get her on the phone, now."

-x-

Peter's retreat was rushed and forlorn. Fleeing from his home like a common criminal, having to escape from his own family… and now with Matt captured too, and his leverage gone, Peter had absolutely no idea what to do. And as he flew through the dark sky, his arm aching from where the bullet had grazed through flesh, he was at a complete loss. He had nowhere to go. It was a horrible feeling, one he'd never fully experienced until now.

Then it came to him. Trust… the only person in the world he totally and completely trusted anymore…

"Claire," It was so obvious it was ridiculous that he hadn't thought of her sooner. Claire would always stand by him. Though she was surely being watched, he could get to her unnoticed. He couldn't be allowed to endanger her. And he hated to involve her any further in this, but he just couldn't think of anywhere else to go. There was no one left he trusted without question, just Claire.

He acknowledged that it was simply a moment of weakness as he landed on the roof of a Costa Verde house on Claire's street, crouching stealthily as he scoped the surroundings of her home. Her bedroom window was open, but the lights were turned off. Then he spotted the pool cleaning van parked across the street directly from her driveway. Pool cleaners at this time of day would be pretty above and beyond the call of duty. It wasn't a very good cover.

Launching into the air, Peter swooped down behind her house, using an old oak tree as cover as he flew through her window, crash landing on her bedroom floor with a painful _thump_.

"Claire?" He called in a loud whisper, finding the room empty, her bed bare and perfectly made. Sneaking quietly through the bedroom door left ajar, Peter walked down the hall, cautious of her little brother's bedroom door, which was swung open. He passed by, leaving the teen oblivious as his head bopped frantically to the music blaring through his headphones.

Peter crept down the stairs hesitantly, finding the house dark and silent until he passed through the kitchen, catching sight of Noah's study, a sliver of light peeking out through the crack in the door. He crept closer, spying through the opening to find Mrs. Bennett standing in front of the window solemnly, her back to him.

"Sandra…?" Peter called tentatively, entering the room with raised hands and a soothing expression, keeping away from the window as the woman spun around to face him. Her red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked face instantly put him on alert, and sent Peter's heart racing in panic. "I'm Peter Petrelli, Claire's…" He paused for a moment, redirecting his words for an easier choice. "…Nathan's brother. I need to see Claire." He told her, the defensive aggression in her stance instantly fading, replaced by dejection. There was no denying it, it was obvious what had happened… but he didn't want to believe it.

"She's gone." She said softly, covering a hand over her mouth and closing her eyes.

"They took her?"

"I guess… she went downstairs to get… and then she was just gone."

-x-

Claire's eyes fluttered open groggily, groaning quietly as she tried to move, her body feeling heavy and imbalanced. She picked her head up, letting it fall back against something metal. That's when she saw him, that bastard Hunter. The man that had almost put a bullet in her skull was hovering over her, way too close for comfort. She struggled tiredly, looking around to realize she was trapped in the back of a van.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled groggily, struggling to keep her eyes open and her vision clear. It was a challenge. "You aren't supposed to touch me, I'm off limits, remember?" She glowered scornfully at him, wishing for nothing more than to hurt him… _badly_. The bastard…

"Yeah, well, plans change. Your daddy doesn't have the authority to protect you anymore. Terrorists don't get to be off limits."

"I'm not a terrorist." She snapped, struggling against the cuffs, yearning to reach up and slug him. He wouldn't be so damn cocky with a broken nose.

"I say you are. And it's only a matter of time before you become dangerous."

"I don't want to hurt anyone… you don't count." She added the last part as an afterthought, sighing heavily with fatigue as he gripped her arm, shoving a needle into the crook of it. Claire's disorientation instantly intensified.

"I say you do," He whispered threateningly, getting in her face as he un-cuffed her, opening the back door to the van and tossing her out. Before Claire could even right herself, the door to the van had slammed shut loudly, hurting her sensitive ears, and drove off, leaving her standing there in front of the U.S. Capitol building by herself.

She stumbled dizzily, blinking to try to drive the blurriness from her sight. Then she noticed the heaviness of her midsection, and looked down to find her chest wrapped in tape, strapped to what she was pretty sure was a bomb. She'd never seen one in real life, but is she was a betting girl, she'd bet that she was strapped to a bomb in the middle of Capitol central. And then she noticed the red numbers on it, rapidly passing through each other.

"_O—h fuck…" _

-x-

The office was abuzz with commotion as Hunter rushed into the room, barking orders of an assembly of his SWAT team to get to the Capitol building. Noah dropped the phone from his ear, cutting off the line that was unable to get through to his daughter, and turned his attention to the commotion. Nathan appeared beside him.

"What's the situation?" Noah questioned, stepping into Hunter's path before he could bypass them.

"A bomber in the quad at the Capitol," Hunter snapped dismissively, brushing past them with his assembled team of black ops. Noah's eyes widened in shock, and he turned back to find the spot Nathan had been standing empty. He knew the Senator would beat them all there easily. He was just worried about what he would do with the extra time.

-x-

"Claire," Nathan called hesitantly, taking cautious steps towards her as she slowly turned around to face him, her movements too careful as her small body shook slightly. Blonde tussled hair fell into her face on one side as a tear streaked silently down her cheek.

"Dad…" She breathed out in a mixture of relief and shock, her voice thick with emotion. Claire's face fell as he came closer, trying to keep herself under control. Her greeting threw him off. It was probably the first time she'd ever called him that. Meaning she must be absolutely terrified. It didn't make sense.

"Claire, what the hell are you doing?" He asked slowly, his voice forcibly soft as he continued closing the distance between them one step at a time. She shook her head, quick, jerky movements, and let out a gasp of breath.

"I-I didn't… If I was gonna do a suicide bombing, I'd get dressed first!" She bit out distraughtly, gesturing towards the robe that was wrapped around her, underneath the bomb.

"I don't know how to turn it off." She looked down at her chest, sniffling slightly as panic and fear gripped her and refused to let go. Even if she could survive something like this, which she seriously doubted she could, bits and pieces of her would be spread throughout the quad, she'd take out innocents who had no chance of healing.

"Claire," He breathed out dejectedly, finally closing all the distance between them, standing right in front of her, bending down to get a better look at the explosive strapped to his daughter. He flinched slightly as her chest heaved, sucking in a shaky breath, closing her eyes tightly to contain her panic.

"You wouldn't happen to have any bomb squad training, would you?" She squeaked out, cracking a pained smile at him as she wryly tried to make a joke out of her fear. He simply grimaced in reply, glancing up at her with a pitiful expression. "Yeah, I didn't think so…"

"SWAT's on their way…" He muttered in an attempt at sounding reassuring. Claire shook as she let out a bitter laugh, more tears leaking down her cheek.

"Great, so they can shoot me, then lock me up if I managed to survive. I'm so _grateful_."

"I don't know how to disarm this, Claire."

"How much time is there?" She asked, not able to see the numbers on the dial from her angle. Nathan looked up at her grimly, shaking his head, lips set thinly.

"Twenty minutes," He barely got the words out before a bright light was shone straight at them, and agents appeared, surrounding the quad from the outside, cop car lights and megaphones. Claire looked around to find at least twenty high-powered riffles aimed at her. She turned back to Nathan with accusation in her eyes, hurt and hopelessness in her expression. She sniffled bravely, holding her chin high.

"Was it Hunter?" He murmured to her, simultaneously holding up his hands to signal Hunter's men to stay back. Claire nodded vehemently, cursing under her breath as she unconsciously inched towards him, panicked that he would just walk away and leave her to the lions, leave her all alone.

"The bastard set me up… kidnapped me from my own damn kitchen, strapped this thing to me and tossed me out here… _terrorist my ass_. He's the terrorist. This is about as bad as your stunt to blow up New York." Her tirade was hushed under her breath as he examined the bomb, his fingers hovering over the web of wires. Her eyes stayed on his face, fighting to keep her breathing even.

"Get me the bomb squad out here, now!" Nathan shouted to one of the SWAT members closest to them. He turned to look behind him, following Claire's shocked gaze and horrified gasp, to find Peter landing smoothing a few feet from them. He rushed to Claire's side as Nathan turned towards the ops, ordering a cease fire.

"_Peter_… get the hell out of here!" Claire exclaimed, frowning up at him as Nathan stepped closer to his brother, the three huddling close together in the center of the empty quad. Just one tight little dysfunctional family…

"Pete, damn it, what the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Nathan admonished angrily, keeping one hand on Claire's shoulder as he faced his brother, who was stuck to Claire's side worriedly.

"Jesus Christ, Claire…" Peter breathed out, horrified as he took in the sight of her, strapped to a bomb, crying, surrounded by a SWAT team, with no one but backstabbing Nathan there to help her.

"Peter, get out of here, now! Are you insane?" Claire whisper-yelled, still trying to keep her body perfectly still and hold her arms out angled to the side slightly.

"12 minutes, guys… we don't have time for this." Nathan barked; his attention refocused on the bomb. Claire winced slightly, her eyes shooting skyward as she took a deep, bracing breath.

"Where the hell is that bomb squad?" Nathan muttered to himself angrily.

"Okay… okay, one of you: take me up." Claire ordered, nodding her head to try and keep herself resolved. "Take me up high enough, drop me, and I'll… I'll rip it off."

"No," Both men replied instantly. Claire opened her mouth to protest when she was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. They all looked down at Nathan's pocket as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Is this really the best time for that?" Claire questioned sardonically as Peter shoved his brother's shoulder. Nathan held up a hand as he replied, addressing the squadron leader of the bomb squad while he explained why exactly they wouldn't be going out to meet them, on Hunter's orders, and asked Nathan to describe the bomb to him.

"You're going to be fine, Claire." Peter told her firmly, brushing her hair away from her face as he gripped her other shoulder comfortingly, his expression severely determined. She nodded grimly, not believing him, but grateful for the offer of comfort.

"If you're not taking me up, then you need to get out of here, before you get killed or captured." She demanded sternly, casting wary glances towards the snipers closest to them, a SWAT van behind him, where she could see a group of agents congregating, Hunter included in them.

"What I wouldn't give for a gun right about now." She muttered darkly, prompting Peter to follow her gaze to Hunter, who was meeting her eyes with a smug expression. "_Bastard_…"

"He did this to you?" Peter questioned, outraged. Claire nodded hostilely, not taking her glare away from Hunter. "I should have killed him when I had the chance." Claire glanced up at Peter in surprise, not understanding what he was talking about.

"The red wire or the black wire…?" Nathan shouted into the phone, frowning in concentration as he bent over her, examining the bomb.

"Oh god…" Claire muttered, her face upturning again to get away from the chaos around her.

"How am I supposed to know which is the output?" Nathan exclaimed in irritation, his hand hovering over the console, jumping back and forth between the two main cables hooked into the explosive.

"Why didn't I ever take lessons in bomb diffusing?" Claire joked sarcastically, offering Peter a small smile that was _supposed_ to be reassuring. It fell flat. But her hero didn't let it go. He cracked a crooked grin, squeezing her arm and slanting towards her.

"That would have been helpful." He retorted wryly, heaving a sigh as he turned back to his brother, his face instantly falling into dreaded determination and worry as soon as her eyes left his face.

"Seven minutes…"

-x-

"Just do it."

"No!" Claire snapped, jerking away from them both when Nathan tried to grab for the red wire.

"Claire…" Peter began brokenly, his expression pained.

"No!" She repeated firmly, keeping out of reach of them both. They were both about to try to talk her down and prepare her for what had to be done, reassuring her that she would be okay in the process, when Claire continued, taking them both by surprise. "I can do it. You have to get out of here, both of you." She barked hastily, her face a mask set in determination. If she had to go out, there was no reason to take anyone else with her. She could yank the damn wire herself.

"Claire, no… I'm not leaving you." Peter replied defiantly, shaking his head. Nathan pulled her into him, until the three of them were once again huddled together closely.

"Listen to me, Claire. The minute I walk away from here, they're going to take you out. We're not going anywhere until this is over." He reached for the wire again, and when Claire tried to jerk away, Peter grabbed onto her, holding her from behind as Nathan stilled her struggles, pressing a palm solidly against her chest and using the other hand to wrap firmly around the red cable connected to the explosive.

Nathan's eyes shut tightly, as did Peter's and Claire's as he suddenly ripped the wire away from her. A long moment of pregnant stillness followed, where everything just seemed to freeze or switch to slow motion before their surroundings suddenly hurtled back into chaos and commotion. Claire's gaze traveled down from her father, to the explosive strapped to her chest, to see that the screen of red numbers had gone black. Relieved, shaky laughter escaped all three of them, and it took everything Claire had in her to keep herself from sagging limp in Peter's arms, dead on her feet from exhaustion. She felt Nathan's palm against her cheek as he looked at her, out of breath from emotional exertion, and taken over with relief, a wide smile on his face.

He quickly ripped off the bomb, holding onto it cautiously as he got it off of her. A moment later the agents were swarming them, racing towards them and shouting from across the quad. The reality of the situation seemed to catch up with all three of them at the same time. Peter and Claire exchanged glances before turning towards Nathan, who sighed heavily, shaking his head, and whispering, "Go now." A second before the horde of agents reached them, Peter's arms tightened around Claire, and he launched into the air at sonic speed, holding her securely to him as they escaped.

Nathan stood in the center of the quad, now bustling with armed black ops, and looked up skywards, watching his brother and daughter disappear into the night sky. He shouldn't have done that, he knows that. But it isn't always black and white when loved ones are involved. Family turns you into a hypocrite. No black and white… just shades of gray.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
